SAO: Twist of Faith
by Saiki Kenshi
Summary: Tratando de contestar lo que muchos nos preguntamos ¿Que habría pasado si Sachi no hubiera muerto? Aquí en esta realidad alterna, Kirito es capaz de salvar a Sachi. Pero ¿Acaso habrá podido salvarla de su fatídico destino para siempre o solo ha retrasado lo inevitable?


**¡_HOLA! ESTE ES EL PRIMER FANFIC QUE HAGO DE SAO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. OJALA PUEDAN DEJAR ALGÚN COMENTARIO. PRONTO SUBIRÉ MÁS CAPÍTULOS_**

**S****WORD ART ONLINE: TWIST OF FATE**

**CAPITULO I: Cambiando el Destino**

_**Piso 27 de Aincrad, 12 de junio 2024**_

Aquel día Keita fue a comprar una pequeña casa para el gremio. Todos estábamos muy contentos y animados. Mientras esperábamos que nuestro líder regresara, Tetsuo sugirió que fuéramos al calabozo para juntar algo de dinero y darle una bienvenida sorpresa a Keita. Fue así que los cinco miembros del gremio Los Gatos Negros de la Luna Llena entramos a un calabazo donde jamás habíamos estado. Todos excepto yo. Por supuesto yo no podía decirles eso. Ellos pensaban que mi nivel estaba cerca del 20 como el de ellos, pero en realidad mi nivel era de 48. Todo iba marchando bien. Trate de guiarlos sin que lo notaran por las zonas seguras y con menor nivel de dificultad. Ya habíamos reunido una considerable cantidad de "col" la moneda que se usa en Aincrad. Estábamos dirigiéndonos a la salida cuando Hideki, uno de los miembros de nuestro equipo vio un cofre de tesoro. Estaba dentro de una cámara que no tenía puerta ni guardias. Parecía una oportunidad perfecta. Pero yo sabía que no era así.

-Esperen – dije tratando de detener a mis amigos que se dirigían hacia el cofre – ya hemos ganado suficiente dinero. No necesitamos más.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Tetsuo –No hay ningún guardia, no pasará nada malo. ¿O acaso hay algo que sabes y no quieres decirnos?

- Yo….yo creo que no se ve muy seguro – contesté.

- No te preocupes – me dijo Tetsuo – yo iré adelante, que Sachi se quede en medio y tu cuida nuestra retaguardia por si algún monstruo aparece.

No pude convencer a Tetsuo, ni tampoco a los demás de que aquello era una mala idea. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de revelarles la verdad acerca de mí, una alarma sonó muy fuerte. La entrada que antes no tenía puerta ahora estaba cerrada. Quedamos atrapados en aquella habitación que pronto cambio a una tonalidad roja. Sin perder un segundo más les indique que usarán sus cristales de tele transportación. Pero no funcionaron. La trampa no nos dejó escapar. Y así comenzó la verdadera desesperación y el terror.

Todo pasó muy rápido, los enemigos llegaban por todas partes. El primero en caer fue Hideki. No tuvo oportunidad contra los golems de alto nivel que nos atacaron. Después le siguió Sora nuestro lancero, quien fue rodeado rápidamente por los enemigos. Ni siquiera Tetsuo que era casi tan fuerte como Keita, pudo sobrevivir. Solo quedábamos Sachi y yo.

-¡Sachi! – Le grité – Quédate atrás de mí.

-S-sí – contestó llorando.

Use todas las habilidades de espada que tenía disponible y puse todo mi empeño para salvar a Sachi. Ella a pesar de que estaba asustada y llorando estuvo curándome con cristales y pociones. Cuando finalmente derroté al último enemigo la alarma dejó de sonar. Aun cansados y tristes, Sachi y yo salimos de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudimos.

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No, más bien me negaba a creerlo. Aquella trampa en la que habíamos caído costó la vida de nuestros amigos. Fue solo por muy poco que Sachi y yo pudimos sobrevivir. Ella y yo nos quedamos recostados junto a una pared afuera del calabozo. Ella seguía temblando entre mis brazos, mientras sollozaba sin parar. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla fuertemente.

Sabía que en cuanto ella supiera la verdad me odiaría. Después de todo yo era el culpable de las muertes de nuestros amigos. Si tan solo no les hubiera ocultado la verdad, habría podido advertirles y evitar esta masacre. Solo pude salvar a Sachi. Hice lo que pude para protegerlos a todos, pero solo pude salvarla a ella.

-Kirito...Kirito... - me decía Sachi con voz muy tenue sin dejar de llorar - ¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!

Yo no podía responder. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no dejaba que las palabras salieran a flote. En realidad quería decirle la verdad. Pero no pude. Tuve miedo de que me odiara por ello.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos Sachi y yo recostados uno con el otro. Pero finalmente cuando Sachi no pudo llorar más. Nos retiramos hacia la ciudad.

Llegamos a la posada donde nuestro gremio se hospedaba. Sachi estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida en una silla, así que la recosté en la cama de mi habitación. La mire fijamente y acaricie su cabello. Esa quizá sería la última vez que la vería. Sabía que me estaba comportando como un cobarde, pero no soportaría ver la reacción de Sachi al saber la verdad. Asi que solo hablaría con Keita. Me despedí en silencio de Sachi viéndola por última vez. Después di media vuelta y salí de ahí.

Fui directamente a la habitación de Keita que como de costumbre no estaba cerrada con llave. Siempre usábamos esa habitación como sala de juntas para el gremio Así que siempre había acceso a esta.

Me senté en un banco a lado de la cama para aguardar la llegada de Keita. Pensaba contarle todo lo ocurrido. Después de saber la verdad, estaba seguro que su reacción seria de desprecio hacia mí. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Además también quería dejar a Sachi a su cuidado. Ya que después de esto me marcharía para jamás regresar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Keita entrara a la habitación. Lucía agitado y consternado. Como imagine él ya sabía que nuestros amigos estaban muertos. Cuando un jugador del mismo gremio fallece una notificación llega a los demás miembros. Nuestro lífer debió recibir los mensajes de todos nuestros compañeros mientras morían uno a uno. En aquel momento cuando vi a Keita de frente tuve ganas de huir. Pero no podía hacerlo. Debía enfrentar las consecuencias y hablar con él para decirle la verdad sobre mí.

-¡Kirirto! - exclamo el líder del gremio - Kirito gracias a Dios Sachi y tu están vivos - Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos - ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Alguien los emboscó?

Mis manos temblaban y mis ojos no podían contener las lágrimas. Así que respire hondo y le conté a Keita cómo ocurrió todo, comenzando con explicarle que mi nivel real en el juego era de 48 y no de 20 como les había hecho creer. Recuerdo como su rostro paso de mostrar angustia, luego asombro y finalmente una expresión sombría mientras narraba con detalle como fallecieron los miembros de nuestro gremio.

Cuando terminé de hablar me levanté del banco y camine lentamente hacia la puerta. Keita se encontraba con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras permanecía inmóvil junto a la puerta.

- Keila...sé qué merezco todo tu odio y el de Sachi- le dije mientras disminuía mis pasos - Así que me iré. No volveré a causarles más problemas...Por favor cuida de Sachi.

Después de decir esto me acerque unos pasos más hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento Keita me lanzó un puñetazo tan fuerte que me mando a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¡Un beater como tú...!- decía él con enorme odio - ¡Un beater como tú no tenía derecho a unirse a nuestro gremio!

Se dirigió hacia mí preparando un nuevo golpe. Yo cerré los ojos esperando recibirlo. No quería defenderme. Merecía cada golpe que quisiera lanzarme. Pero justo en ese momento Sachi entró por la puerta para frenar a Keita tomándolo del brazo.

- ¡Espera Keita! No lo hagas - Decía Sachi - Él no tiene la culpa.

Nuestro líder detuvo al verla. Mientras yo me incorporaba lentamente.

- ¡Sachi! - le dijo Keita - No sabes la verdad, él nos estaba mintiendo. Por su culpa...

- ¡Lo escuché! - interrumpió ella - ¡Lo escuché todo! Vi cuando entraste a tu habitación. Me acerque a la puerta y escuché lo que dijo Kirito. Aun no entiendo la verdadera razón de por qué nos ocultó su nivel. Pero no puedes culparlo por la muerte de Tetsuo y los demás.

- No lo defiendas Sachi - Replicó él - Kiirito es un beater. No podemos confiar en él.

- Keita... - dijo Sachi tratando de calmarlo - ...si no fuera por él nosotros no estaríamos vivos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando lo conocimos? - En ese instante Sachi me miró dejando escapar algunas lágrimas - él nos salvó de aquellos trasgos en el laberinto. Nos ayudó a escapar, nos salvó la vida. Si insistes en culparlo por la muerte de los demás, entonces cúlpame también a mí. Ya que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos. Si no fuera una cobarde y hubiera subido de niveles como ustedes, yo los habría protegido...

- Sachi...- dijo Keita - No dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio - Él nos engañó. No podemos confiar en él.

- ¡Yo también lo hice! - Sentenció Sachi - Los engañe tambié sabía cuan fuerte era Kirito -Ella volteo a verme y vi en sus ojos que lo que decía era verdad - Una vez, cuando me desperté en la cama de Kirito, estaba detrás de él y accidentalmente vi su nivel, por su ventana de status abierta. No sabía por que ocultaba su nivel. Pero por respeto guarde silencio y no le comenté nada a nadie. Keita...sé que estas dolido por la muerte de nuestros amigos...pero no puedes buscar culpables. Incluso yo pude haber muerto hoy. Pero el responsable no es Kirito. El responsable es Kayaba Akihiko. Por favor, deja a un lado ese rencor, debemos estar unidos y...

Keita empujo suavemente a Sachi sin dejarla terminar de hablar y se dirigió a la puerta. Entonces nos miró sobre su hombro a Sachi y a mí y uso un cristal de tele transportación desapareciendo al instante. Después de unos momentos vimos en nuestros menús una notificación donde decía que Keita había abandonado el gremio. Sachi comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Me acerque hacia ella y la abracé.

- No llores más Sachi - Le dije.

Ella me abrazó con más fuerza.

- No me abandones Kirirto...por favor- Me decía.

- No lo haré Sachi, estaré siempre contigo. Terminaremos este juego juntos. Te lo prometo.

Ella se apartó un poco para mirarme mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su mano.

- Te creo Kirito - Me dijo. ella - Hoy cumpliste tu promesa y me protegiste. Nunca dejare de creer en ti Kirito.

Me sentí como un tonto por haber pensado irme sin decirle nada a Sachi. Ella supo todo este tiempo lo fuerte que era, y aun así nunca me cuestiono. A pesar de mis errores ella no me culpo y nunca dejo de creer en mí. Jamás iba a dejarla sola y jamás iba a defraudarla.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y vi que Sachi no estaba en la cama. Me levanté para buscarla, pero no pude encontrarla. Fui hasta su habitación, pero tampoco la halle. Justo cuando comenzaba a preocuparme escuche ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Keita. Al abrir la puerta encontré a Sachi sentada observando un objeto que tenía en las manos. Ella volteo a verme y sonrió.

-Buenos días Kirito - Me dijo - Perdón te veías muy cansado asi que no quise despertarte.

- No te preocupes - le contesté - ¿Qué es ese objeto que sostienes?

- Ah ¿Esto? - Ella me extendió su mano y vi que se trataban de una llaves. - Keita lo dejó en el suelo, creo que son las llaves de la casa que compró. Al principio quise deshacerme de ellas, pero...luego recordé como todos se esforzaron para obtener el dinero para la casa. Sería algo triste dejar que algo por lo que todos se esforzaron tanto quede en el olvido. Pero...

Sachi se quedó viendo las llaves por unos momentos más con una expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a verla? - le sugerí.

- ¿Ir a verla? Eh...pero no sabemos dónde está.

- No te preocupes está escrito en las llaves- Le contesté mientras tocaba con mi índice las llaves. Apareció una ventana de estado con una leyenda y un mapa con la ubicación de la casa. "Piso 23 lago Anticuss"

Sachi me miro unos segundos y después sonriendo me dijo " De acuerdo, vamos."

El piso 23 de Aincrad es uno de los lugares con mayor vegetación. Existen espesos bosques, llanuras, lagos y una gran cascada cerca de la Villa principal. Es muy parecido al piso 22, incluso en la escases de monstruos. A pesar de ser un piso muy grande y bello, estaba muy poco poblado. Había escuchado que muchos jugadores querían tener su casa en este piso, pero los precios eran muy altos. Al parecer Keita había conseguido una buena oferta al adquirir la casa en este lugar.

Sachi y yo llegamos a la Villa Terul, la ciudad principal de aquel piso. Era una villa muy popular por su arquitectura, la cual era muy parecida a la de la antigua Grecia. Pedimos indicaciones para llegar a nuestro destino. Un Viejo Mercader NPC nos indicó el camino. Seguimos un sendero que atravesaba el bosque y que nos llevaría al lago "Anticuss". El cual según algunos NPC's también era conocido como "lago del hermoso atardecer."

El sendero desembocaba justamente en el lago Anticuss, era muy grande y cristalino. Sachi y yo caminamos alrededor de este .Ella estaba fascinada por el hermoso paisaje. Después de estar entre tantas peleas y monstruos, este cambio le sentó muy bien. Me alegraba verla sonreír nuevamente. Pero justo entonces fui interrumpido de mis pensamientos por la misma Sachi quien había divisado la casa que estábamos buscando. Era una cabaña muy hermosa. No era tan grande como otras en aquel piso, pero tenía algo especial. Algo que no podría explicar, pero podía sentirlo.

Sachi corrió hacia la entrada de la cabaña antes de que pudiera detenerla.

- Vamos Kirito - Me decía.

Corrí tras ella y ambos nos detuvimos al llegar a la entrada.

- Es una linda cabaña - dije.

- Sí - Contestó Sachi.

- Bueno, vamos a entrar- le dije.

- ¿Eh? Pero...pero...

- Adelante Sachi, ya estamos aquí.

Ella saco las llaves de la casa y las observo unos momentos. Después abrió la puerta y caminó lentamente por el umbral. Fue inspeccionando a detalle la cabaña. Yo la seguí e hice lo mismo. Era una cabaña espaciosa a pesar de su apariencia exterior. No contaba con ningún mueble, pero aun así se veía muy acogedora. Sachi se sentó junto a la chimenea y dejo las llaves en el suelo.

- Chicos...-dijo ella suavemente - lo logramos. Conseguimos una casa...

Algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Fui hacia ella y me senté a su lado.

- Creo que ellos habrían estado muy felices.

-Sí - Me contestó.

Sachi tomo mi mano y me miro con expresión melancólica.

- Kirito... no me gustaría dejar esta casa sola. Pero no creo que debamos quedárnosla. Esta cabaña iba a pertenecer a nuestro gremio, pero nuestro gremio ya no existe. Y nuestros amigos ya no están...quizá debamos...

- Nuestro gremio aún existe Sachi. – le dije interrumpiéndola - Nosotros somos parte de él. Y nuestros amigos aún viven en nuestros recuerdos y en nuestro corazón. Sé que te sientes triste, al igual que yo. Pero creo que debemos recordarlos y honrar su memoria.

- ¿Y cómo los honraremos?

- Viviendo.

Sachi esbozo una sonrisa y después recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedamos un rato así, después Nos levantamos y salimos de la casa.

-Kirito - Me dijo ella - Quiero que este sea nuestro hogar. El hogar de Kirito y mío.

- Muy bien - contesté mientras le sonreía - Entonces comencemos la mudanza.

Realmente no teníamos cosas que pudiéramos traer en mudanza, pero fuimos a comprar algunos muebles a la villa Terul. Debido a que éramos dueños de la casa en el piso 23 nos hicieron un gran descuento. Sachi también compro algunos cuadros, lámparas y otras cosas para adornar la casa. Nos tomó casi todo el día pero finalmente terminamos.

Yo me sentía cansado así que me recosté en la cama de nuestra recamara. Que estaba en el segundo piso. Me quedé dormido unos minutos hasta que la voz de Sachi me despertó.

- ¡Kirito! ¡Kirito Ven!

Me levanté de inmediato y baje hacia la sala pero no la vi.

- ¡Kirito deprisa! - me seguía llamando.

Escuche la voz de Sachi fuera de la casa. Así que salí. Ella estaba parada enfrente del lago muy contenta. Camine deprisa hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa Sachi?

Ella se limitó a señalar el lago. Voltee lentamente y vi la hermosa escena que Sachi presenciaba. El atardecer en aquel lugar era como los NPC's habían descrito, era hermoso realmente. El sol en ese atardecer era más brillante que en otros pisos en Aincrad. La luz reflejada en el agua hacia que cambiara de diferentes tonos y colores. Estar en ese atardecer te llenaba de mucha tranquilidad y paz. Mientas estaba distraído Sachi me tomo del brazo sonriendo.

-Bienvenido a casa Kirito.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Ambos nos quedamos contemplando el atardecer abrazados el uno al otro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
